masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Mods
Fusion Mods are barely understood bits of Remnant tech which can be integrated into Ryder's combat armor. While they provide dramatic benefits, this often comes at a cost. __TOC__ Overview Fusion mods are powerful modifications for Ryder’s chest armor that can heavily impact the gameplay, with both positive and negative effects. These mods provide unique bonuses towards specific playstyles. Fusion Mods are to armor what Mods are to weapons in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Fusion Mods are changeable at a Loadout terminal but have a few restrictions: *Only one fusion mod slot is available for armor. *Only "Chest" armor pieces have a fusion mod slot. *Two "Armor" sets are unable to use fusion mods: **Deep Space Explorer Armor **Scavenger Armor *Only Ryder can use Fusion Mods. All Fusion Mods use the same description text: This barely understood Remnant tech can be integrated into the chestplate of most combat armors. It provides the user with a powerful advantage, but always at a cost in another area. Due to the hazards of this untested technology, only Ryder may equip these mods. Each Fusion Mod is far more powerful than the otherwise comparable armor augmentations but each Fusion Mod comes with a major penalty. *The penalty of Fusion Mods can be cut in half with the Commerce Cryo Pod perk Fusion Mod Support. Each Fusion Mod counts as one item towards the Inventory item limit. Deconstructing a Chest armor piece with a Fusion Mod applied to the armor piece returns the Fusion Mod to Ryder. Deconstructing a Fusion Mod destroys the Fusion Mod and no resources are returned to Ryder. Ryder can sell unwanted Fusion Mods for credits. Think long and hard about deconstructing or selling a Fusion Mod before doing so! These are one time only unique items that can't be obtained again. Fusion Mods Fusion Mod of Adrenaline Acquisition The Fusion Mod of Adrenaline is not like other mods and requires a mini-mission of sorts to acquire. To acquire this Fusion Mod, Ryder needs to: 1. Complete A Dying Planet mission on Havarl. 2. Return to the Tempest and acknowledge the email from Benedict Geffen (on behalf of Foster Addison) to receive the mission Cross-Cultural Alliances. 3. Head to Pelaav Research Station on Havarl and interact with the Holocommunicator to start the cutscene with Foster Addison. This will complete the Cross-Cultural Alliances mission. 4. Find the cave location. (Red circle on the map) 5. Kill the lone Roekaar Raider in the cave and interact with the Remnant console. 6. The Remnant console will extend some ledges on the structure northeast of Ryder's position. 7. Use the ledges to climb to the top and activate a gravity well a bit west of Ryder's position. 8. Ryder will have to climb some more ledges to a second gravity well. Interact with the gravity well to transport Ryder to a Remnant console that needs to be unlocked via a Remnant Puzzle: 9. After solving the puzzle, interact with the gravity well that brought Ryder here and the gravity well will now take Ryder to a hidden room above the Entrance to Old Pelaav. 10. Inside the hidden room, Ryder will find a container that contains the Fusion Mod of Adrenaline. Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Gameplay *,